


Love’s Violet Light

by miscella



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Impressions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscella/pseuds/miscella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghia’ta learned true love from an Earthling, but it wasn’t Hal Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinepatch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sunshinepatch).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Love’s Violet Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751280) by [TedTheFat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedTheFat/pseuds/TedTheFat)



> This story follows the events of Episode 9 "In Love and War." I've transcribed the script from that episode and used it in this story.
> 
> Special thanks to my betas Airawyn, Ayries, Miss Synph, and nomedarte. There's so earthly way I could have done this on my own. Thank you so much.

Ghia’ta dropped out of the collective as she neared the Queen’s chambers, something wasn’t right. The Queen’s pheromones were still saturating the corridor but Ghiat’a’s heart started racing as soon as they hit her. She clenched her hands at her sides and centered herself with deep breathing. She chanced a glimpse at the Queen’s Guards and even they were shifting from foot to foot.

Ghia’ta fiddled with her ring before she sent a mental announcement. She received a welcoming pulse from her aunt. Ghia’ta brushed by the soldiers and padded into the throne room. “You summoned me, my Queen?”

Queen Aga’po was everything a Zamaron warrior strived to be. Beguiling curves that ended in sharp points. She arranged herself on her raised dais so the chamber’s window illuminated her figure and cast her throne’s spiked shadow across the floor. Anyone who saw her would know she was royalty.

The smell was thicker inside as Ghia’ta drew closer. Ghiat’as skin felt too small her. She felt like bouncing off the pillars or hiding in the cushioned lounges. At her aunt’s distracted becoming, she settled for throwing herself at her Queen’s feet. She curled her fingers in the Queen’s skirt. She sighed when the Queen settled her hand on Ghia’ta head. Waves of cherishment flowed out of Aga’po’s fingers and cocooned Ghia’ta mind, soothing every thought it touched. Ghia’ta nuzzled closer into her aunt’s touch.

Ago’po remained absorbed with a projection floating above her crystal alter.

“We’re expecting visitors soon,” Queen’s Aga’po’s voice rang out above her. Ghia’ta opened her eyes and gasped at the floating image of a starship. The sleek starship would make a fine addition to Zamaron’s fleet, with a few adjustments of course.

But it wasn’t the starship’s beauty that startled her. Ghia’ta looked at its crest again. Green and white, it could only be -- “—a Green Lantern’s ship? They’re coming here?” Ghia’ta turned to her aunt. Had the Green Lantern’s discovered them? The Queen’s eyes were untroubled when she met Ghia’ta gaze. No, their destination might not be Zamaron, but Aga’po did not doubt they would be arriving here. And soon.

Ghia’ta squirmed under the stare’s weight. You were to never question the Queen, but - “We— I’ve never faced a Green Lantern. They have some of the strongest soldiers in the galaxy who have harnessed their will power into weapons. What if I’m not capable of evoking their love?”

_What if I fail?_

Aga’po’s cupped her niece’s cheek, chastisement slide under her reassurance. Her fingers drummed a gentle beat at the back of Ghia’ta skull. “You worry too much, Ghia’ta. You forget, love is the supreme power in the universe. The Star Sapphires knew this when they separated themselves from the Green Lantern Corps eons ago. We will face these Green Lanterns and carry on our ancestors’ legacy when our love cleanses them of the Guardian’s deception.”

She smiled, her eyes focused on far away victories. “Tell me Ghia’ta, what future do you see for us?”

Ghia’ta straightened, this test she would not fail, “I see… liberating the Green Lanterns with our love. Once free, their power rings will bolster our power unlike any of our captured males. The ship might carry new sisters as well.”

Aga’po’s smile urged Ghia’ta on. Ghia’ta took a breath, “I’ve never seen a ship like that before. It must be powerful to continue flying so far from Oa. We could reach Frontier Space with it. We could use it to spread love to untouched sectors and help those we could never have reached on our own” Just thinking about all the new people their love could embrace made her giddy.

Aga’po jolted Ghia’ta out of her thoughts with a gentle tap to the nose. “Close, but not quite.” Queen Aga’po stood and glided across the room, her long hair fluttered behind her. Ghia’ta hurried to follow. They made a sight standing in front of the crystals’ glow. Smaller than any of the soldier class, Ghia’ta only came up to her aunt’s chest.

Aga’po’s banked thrill leaked out and Ghia’ta’s heart started to race again. “These Lanterns present a unique opportunity. They could empower our ranks or-“ she glanced at Ghia’ta with bright eyes.

“- _Or_. We could use the Lanterns to gain access to Oa with the rest of the Green Lantern Corps. With them, we’ll gain access to their sectors. Planets that have known only war under Guardian rule will learn peace through our love.” Aga’po turned to look down the corridor; all the stationed guards were leaning in and hanging on their Queen’s every word.

Aga’po raised her fist high; her Sapphire ring pulsing with triumph. “We will succeed where the Guardians have failed. We will preserve love throughout the universe by reuniting the Corps once again. We will see a new dawn for the Star Sapphires!”

Her words echoed through the Zamaron’s collective. Guards erupted in cheers across the palace and banged their spears against the floor.  
Ghia’ta distantly noticed the clamor. She wrapped herself around her aunt’s arm before her knees gave out. She had thought her plans were ambitious, but the boundless possibilities her aunt planned for were overwhelming. Spreading love, not just to Frontier Space, but to the entire universe? Was it possible?

Queen Aga’po let her niece be. A new era for the Sapphire Corps was not something to be taken lightly. She led Ghai’ta out onto an open balcony and addressed a waiting guard, “Summon the ce’pha’lon.”

An answering roar in the distance brought a smile to Aga’po’s face . The beast was a trophy from a long ago battle and had proven useful through the years. Previous Star Sapphires were helpless as it attacked everything in its path and brought destruction to their sector. It was thought impossible to stop for how it would evade attacks by slipping through dimensions.

It would still be wandering their solar system were it not for her. Her love tamed the beast and brought it under her control. Its mind did not understand such things as gender but, Aga’po mused, such an unreasonable creature just _had_ to be male.

The ce’pha’lon burst above the clouds, long tentacles trailing behind him, spinning to rest under the balcony. Ghia’ta perked up and skipped over the ledge. She settled herself on the giant’s head and giggled when his purr dislodged her from her seat. Aga’po followed at a steadier pace and settled in for a long flight. Her castle shrank below them until it was swallowed by heavy mist.

||||

Stars systems and clusters of space dust glittered in the dense dark of space. Only the ce’pha’lon’s luminescence and their own aura shone a path through the darkness.

“Remember Ghia’ta, no telepathy beyond this point.” They didn’t know the Lantern’s capabilities and would not risk it. Aga’po squeezed her shoulder. “This will be no different than any other mission, keep calm and all will be well.”

Ghia’ta nodded, “Yes, my Queen.”

With a wave of her arm, Queen Aga’po commanded the ce’pha’lon on the faraway streak of green. He sulked away, silent in the dead of space while they trailed a fair distance behind.

Ghia’ta nibbled her lip. She was always nervous at the start of a mission, but these deceptions were for the best. It was better to delude opponents for a time than force them into compliance. A softer approach furthered their goals more than an army at their back.  
The ce’pha’lon reached the ship with no interference. No energy blasts, no evasive maneuvers. Aga’po clucked at their carelessness. The ce’pha’lon unleashed a roar that tore across the bow of the ship. Tentacles effortlessly restrained the ship’s two wings. He flared his mandibles to gnash his teeth at the ship’s bridge.

One tentacle penetrated the bay doors and ripped a Green Lantern out, rattling him like toy. After seeing this so many times, it reminded Ghia’ta of a suckling’s temper tantrum.

The remaining Lanterns, one Green and one Red (a Red lantern?!), fought back but the beast brushed off their energy blasts. What was a Red Lantern doing on a Green Lantern ship? And _defending_ it? Ghia’ta kept her eyes on the battle and didn’t dare sneak a peek at Aga’po. This wouldn’t change their plans, but best to tread carefully.

The fighting Green Lantern was quickly captured in one of the ce’pha’lon’s coils while the Red Lantern deftly evaded the tentacles that whipped around him. A whirling hum was the only warning before the trapped ship discharged a dazzling emerald flare at its captor. The ce’pha’lon threw back his head and howled his displeasure. His mission forgotten, he lashed out and all three Lanterns were captured in tentacles. Slowly crushing them to death as the men were dragged closer to its jaws.

The women had witnessed enough.

Aga’po and Ghia’ta primed their rings; their auras sparkled with their love. They fired energy bolts into the fray. Aga’po aimed a satisfying blast at the Green Lantern trapped closest to the ce’pha’lon’s mouth, launching him to freedom.

The newly freed Lantern, a large Bolovaxian yelled, “How many lantern color’s are there?!” He joined them firing at the ce’pha’lon as it thrashed under their attacks. The two remaining men were thrown free and quickly rejoined their firing efforts. The men formed a line of defense in front of the Star Sapphires.

Quaint, but unnecessary.

The smaller of the Green Lanterns looked over his shoulder at them and quipped, “So you’re, what, pink Lanterns?” His mental shields wavered and Ghia’ta caught his name, Hal Jordan of Earth, before they slipped back up.

“Not precisely Green Lantern.” Her Queen answered. She pushed the trio aside with the inborn indifference of royalty. Ghia’ta followed her Queen’s example and aimed her ring at their target. This was her favorite part.

Aga’po continued deliberate nonchalance, “Where you value willpower, the Star Sapphires channel the power, and serve the cause, of love.”  
Together, the Star Sapphires power pulsed through their rings and blanketed the ce’pha’lon in sweeping rays. Tentacles that absorbed the violet light hung defenseless at the ce’pha’lon’s side. His anger hissed out as a sigh and with a parting grumble, he left the actors to their show.

They turned to face the men and the parties circled each other. Ghia’ta finally got to see the three men up close. They were a diverse group.

The Bolovaxian gazed curiously at them. He towered over his comrades and cast an imposing figure with his jaw jutting out stubbornly. He had a strong front, but she sensed a sadness in him.

Hal Jordan stood in the middle. Slimmer than the Bolovaxian, but more muscular than the Red Lantern, he was unremarkable compared to the other two. Ghia’ta would’ve skipped right over him if the trust of his chest hadn’t marked him as the crew’s leader.

The final member stood on the far right. A lean Volkriegian with jagged lines cutting across his face. The acrid taste of hate he spewed made Ghia’ta struggle to keep her face welcoming as she held back gags. His Red Lantern aura eddied and flickered like he was engulfed in flames. He tempered it down only so he could focus on glaring at them.

The men were silent until Hal Jordan pushed forward, “Thanks for the assist. How do you happen to be in this neck of the woods?”

Queen Aga’po took the opening. “This sector of space is ours. But, pardon my manners.” She curved her arm in front of her and bowed her head, “I am Aga’po. This is my niece, Ghia’ta.”

Ghia’ta coyly dropped her shoulders and looked up at the men from under her lashes.

Hal Jordan smiled, “You’re mighty powerful with those power rings. We sure could use your help fighting the Red Lantern Corp.” The women politely didn’t glance at his companion whose scowl hadn’t paused once.

Ghia’ta fluttered her eyelashes, “I would enjoy aligning myself with you Hal Jordan.” She hid her flinch. A rookie mistake but from his senseless smile, he hadn’t noticed.

Aga’po took command, “We are close to our home planet. Perhaps you’d accompany us for rest and repair, before you resume your mission?”  
Hal Jordan laughed, “Don’t mind if I do.”

||||

Everything was designed for efficiency inside the ship. The walls were almost sterile white if it weren't for the green lights illuminating panels down the hallways.

Hal Jordan, now properly introduced, proudly stroked a wall, “It’s called the Interceptor. Fastest ship in the galaxy.” He led the way with the Bolovaxian (“Name’s Kilowog”) and the Volkriegian (“This is Razer,” Hal Jordan patted his shoulder before Razer shrugged him off with a grimace) bringing up the rear.

They followed the men to the ship’s bridge where an AI greeted them. The robot’s shell was obviously designed to compliment the ship. It had a pleasant enough shape, physically similar to a Zamaron soldier. Glowing lines traced unadorned protective covering; Green Lantern energy projected an attractive face underneath the white helm.

“And _this_ , is Aya. Just tell her your coordinates and we’ll be there in a jiffy.” Aga’po relayed the numbers to robot as the men took their seats. Hal Jordan sunk into the command seat and Ghia’ta propped herself on his shoulder, close enough that her breath kissed his ear.

“Course plotted for Zamaron.” The robot intoned.

Aga’po closed in on the male most in need of their help. Kilowog slumped in his console seat, not seeing the screen in front of his half-cast eyes. His head hung low and his tusks protruded even more with his frown.

“Kilowog, you seem so, _bereft_.”

He turned his face away and gruffed, “I’d rather not talk about it.”

She reached out physically, mentally, gently turning his face back to her, “You suffer from a great loss. A broken heart.” He gazed into her eyes and unconsciously leaned into her hand.

Ghia’ta watched her aunt’s love seek out the male’s desire, left far away on a yellow planet with warm soup and warmer hands. Only love could reconnect the two and only the Queen could guide its way. Aga’po stepped away from the dazed male to shield her Sapphire ring’s flare as it sent out a call for a new sister.

Ghiat’a focused back on Hal Jordan’s hands tapping away on the screens. Their scientists could decipher the ship’s controls, but it was easier for everyone if she just memorized it now


	2. Chapter 2

The Star Sapphire’s startled at how quickly Zamaron’s atmosphere rose in the distance. They shared their amazement of the ship’s speed and the Hal Jordan was happy to launch into a detailed explanation of the ship’s capabilities. The Interceptor gently touched down on one of the fixed islands floating near the palace. 

As they stood to disembark, Hal Jordan turned to the Red Lantern. “Razer, you sure you don’t want to come out? They’re throwing us a party.”

“How delightful for you.” His piercing blue eyes flickered over his shoulder before returning to his control panel. “I’ll pass.” It was the first time Ghia’ta heard him speak. 

Hal Jordan shrugged at Ghia’ta “Not a people person yet. But, we’re working on him.”

The four, Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Ghia’ta and Aga’po in the lead, descended the exit ramp and took to the air. 

Hal Jordan flew up next to Aga’po, “Aga’po, you weren’t surprised when you saw us. How did you know about the Green Lanterns?”

“Long ago, we were of one race with your masters,” she said. 

Kilowog stumbled and dropped a few feet in the air, “You and the Guardians?! Thanks for putting _that_ in my head.” 

“And usually hot girls don’t go for the nerds.” Hal Jordan quipped. 

Aga’po twisted her body to more fully face him, curves aesthetically positioned. “It was long ago. We took very different paths. They refused to allow any emotion to influence their judgment. We found this, insufferable, and foolish.” 

“Sounds like our Guardians alright,” Hal Jordan said. Ghia’ta smiled at him. A Green Lantern with his own mind, how intriguing.

Aga’po touched down on the palace’s grounds and started up the stairs, “My people believe that only love can save the universe.”

Ghia’ta ran up beside Hal Jordan, looking into his eyes, “Love fuels our rings. Its power is unfathomable.” 

A wide staircase carved into the mountain lead to the way to the palace’s massive front gallery. The open-air gallery had smooth white tile and was unadorned except for the central crystal that stretched towards the sky. It was shaped like the Sapphire Corps emblem and was twice the height of Hal Jordan and Kilowog combined. 

Armored guards were stationed in pairs up the stairway. Each had their pronged energy spears ready at their side. The spears were shaped with beauty in mind but their edges had a bite. Ghia’ta wondered what it must be like for outsiders to see her sisters for the first time; to be unable to distinguish the individual from the group. All Zamaron guards strived to present a united front, they all wore their hair in short bobs pulled back by a leather headdress. The only deviation they allowed themselves were the number of beads gathered in the small bunches of hair behind their pointed ears to signify their rank.

As one, the soldiers bowed their heads, fist over their heart, “Hail Queen Aga’po.” 

Aga’po continued up the stairs and two soldiers fell in tandem behind her. At the back of the gallery she addressed the group, “We will celebrate with a feast this evening. Ghia’ta, entertain them until then, yes?” Her skirt swirled behind her as she disappeared into the palace. Ghia’ta rose from her bow and turned towards the men. 

“Soooo, not that I’m complaining, but are we going to be the only menfolk at this gathering?” Hal Jordan’s eyes followed the leather skirt of a passing soldier. 

“We of Zamaron found that life is more peaceful, and loving, when women are in charge.” Ghia’ta pressed forward.

He huffed. “I don’t know, I’ve had some female bosses who can be a real pain in the—”

“We have some time before the feast Hal Jordan, may I show you the sights?” He didn’t have the chance to refuse. She tugged on his arm and led him to a side entrance. She left Kilowog behind in the courtyard. The Queen’s devices would take care of him soon enough.

||||

“Well Hal Jordan, is it not the most wondrous of places?” She molded herself against his body. His jutting angles dug awkwardly into her stomach but she held her pleasant facade. Ghia’ta craned her neck to look into deeply his masked eyes.

“ _Yes._ ” Hal Jordan pushed back against her. Ghia’ta slipped her power ring closer to his face while his arousal licking out past his guard as. He—

He batted her hand away. 

“Uh-but, let’s not be late for the banquet.” Hal Jordan did an absurd dance of gestures with whooshing arms before stepping past her. “We shouldn’t keep your aunt, the Queen, waiting.” 

He _rejected_ her? 

Hal Jordan mentioned her aunt; did he prefer her company instead? Ghia’ta painted on a smile and dashed to catch up, wrapping herself back around his arm. If Hal Jordan wished for the Queen, how could she compete? 

She mustn’t fail her duties. Hal Jordan would find his true love no matter what. 

The Red Lantern’s voice interrupted them. “Interceptor to Hal Jordan, Kilowog’s not answering hails. Is he with you?” 

Hal Jordan brought his ring up to speak into it, “Kilowog’s a big boy, Razer. I’m sure he’s fine.” He shot Ghia’ta a sheepish look as she tugged him further into the corridor.

||||

Nothing was _working_.

Ghia’ta was trying, but Hal Jordan just would not relent. 

She showed him everything. The bridges anchoring the smaller islands to the palace’s bedrock; the crystal lattice on the palace’s turrets, carved so thin they were transparent. The glittering drifts, whose shapes could ensnare a Zamaron warrior for days with its beauty, only got “It’s nice. Very… .cloudy.” Ghia’ta was ready to tear someone’s hair out, his or hers - it didn’t matter anymore. 

He took in her fawning like a man accustomed to such attention, but he never opened himself to her. 

In the quiet of her tucked away corner, Ghia’ta fidgeted with the dishware. Could he not feel love at all? A rattling plate drew Gia’ta’s eyes towards her shaking hands. Ghia’ta knew of beings where the only way to deal with them was at the end of a spear, but she had hoped they were just rumors. If they were real- 

_No._ She couldn’t allow herself to believe that. Everyone disserved to feel love and the Sapphire Corps duty was to spread it. She squared her shoulders; there must be another way. 

Ghia’ta let out one long breath before she answered her Queen’s hails. The Sapphire portal flared open and she found herself looking on Aga’po’s scowling face. “Aga’po, there’s been-”

“What is taking so _long_?” Queen Aga’po was not in the mood for excuses. “These Lanterns can help us much more than ordinary males. The Bolovaxian came willingly. The Earthling should be as easily persuaded.” 

“My Queen. Hal Jordan is different from any other male I’ve met. I’ve never felt like this. Never experienced the-" 

“Remember who is supposed to fall in love with _whom,_ Ghia’ta. Take stronger actions or I will.” Queen Aga’po’s admonishment cut across the relay. Ghia’ta was grateful the connection dropped before her Queen could feel how frayed she was. 

Ghia’ta picked up her tray and composed herself. She would just have to try harder.

Hal Jordan was waiting where she left him. He accepted the flute and she smiled as he drank deeply.

“Mmm, delicious. What is it?” 

“The juice of the Kav’linn fruit. It’s said to replenish the spirit and enhance the senses.” The juice took effect quickly. Hal Jordan’s mental barriers were dropping like his shoulders as he relaxed back into the chaise. His pleasing buzz tickled her mind. 

“This is my favorite place in the palace. Is the view not wonderful?” The palace’s balcony overlooked the great plains of Zamaron. Far away arches and floating building were draped in a hazy mist that transformed the sight into a dreamscape. 

“Yes,” he breathed. He was finally soaked in the beauty of her planet, the love the Star Sapphires of the past had worked so hard to spread. 

“It’s, romantic, don’t you think?” She gently touched his cheek. 

“Very. ” No matter what her Queen said, Hal Jordan of Earth was _different._ Yes, he welcomed her caresses and leaned into her hands like so many men before. She could sense his attraction, smell his arousal, but no matter how she tried she could not evoke his love. She felt a spark there, tucked away in the depths, she could sense it but it kept slipping away from her. Something was blocking her.

Hal Jordan shook himself loose and stood to leave. “I wonder what Kilowog’s doing. Maybe we should look for him.”

“You seem tense, Hal Jordan.” She reached out and dug into shoulders. His physical structure was not unlike hers and she was trained to spread tranquility.

“Look you shouldn’t aAahh” She knew how to handle stubborn knots; they tended to last longer than stubborn men. “That does feel good.” Duty and concern melted from his mind and she tenderly cradled him against her chest. He reminded her of the suckling babes she’d seen in the palaces nurseries. She lulled him deeper into a doze and reached out again with her mind. Soon, her love would consume him and he would be hers for all eternity.

||||

The Green Lantern, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, slumped against her like a youngling in need of a nap. His thoughts began to muddle as he sank deeper into her power. Ghia’ta’s love was slowly enveloping his heart. Hal Jordan no longer resisted; he leisurely drowned in it.

She was almost there. If she could just—

Nothing. He slipped through her fingers, _again._ Ghia’ta named every great Matriarch she could remember and called on all of them for patience. Why must love be so difficult with him? She never had such difficulty before. His mental shields were navigable but his core shied away from her presence every time she got close. Was such a thing possible? Her head was starting to ache from the strain. 

She needed a break. 

She gently extracted herself, “Let me get you a refill Hal Jordan.” He barely registered her collecting his flute but she felt his appreciative gaze as she walked away. Progress put an extra skip in her step. 

Ghia’ta caught a glimpse of a sister’s arrivals as she turned around the corner. Hal Jordan’s rapid clarity jerked him from her hold. She massaged away a mental twinge but she could not bring herself to be annoyed. Love and happiness radiated behind her and Ghia’ta giddily rode the oncoming wave. Hal Jordan had found true love! It was wrong of her, but she sagged in relief to be free from the uncooperative male. Ghia’ta hurried back with refreshments for sister and her; she could not wait to discover how her sister had succeeded so quickly. 

Hal Jordan was on the balcony with another Earthling in his embrace. Ghia’ta tapped into the stranger’s Star Sapphire ring on her fingers and used it to and eased into her sister’s mind.

_Oh_

oh. By the stars.

Ghia’ta didn’t even twitch as she sank into the strongest emotions she ever felt. The Earthling, Carol Ferris of Earth, was _magnificent._ Passions twined together into a colorful miasma that swallowed her deeper into its depths. Her body was only mental projections in the mind but she _felt_ Carol Ferris burrowing into her pores, pooling down her throat to scorch her from within. Will was a far away concept; she could only feel. Ghia’ta couldn’t lift a finger to anchor herself as a warm eddy of elation steered her further down away from reality. 

Rapt, Ghia’ta didn’t notice the currents taking a sudden turn. She didn’t realize what happened until her head hit the cool tile. Gasping for breath, she clutched her screaming ribs and blinked away tears. Pain was a good tie as any to the physical world, but she wasn’t thankful. 

She opened her eyes and Carol Ferris towered above her, her power licked out of her manic eyes like the Red Lantern flames. “All this time. I thought you were dead. Well, now you’re going to wish you were dead.” She spat the words at Hal Jordan. 

He held his arms open in a plea, “You got it all wrong baby, she’s just a friend.”

Her retort was an energy pulse that shot him off the balcony. 

Carol Ferris turned to face her, “Don’t worry sister. I won’t forget your part in this.”

Ghia’ta never took her eyes off Carol Ferris as she drew herself up. Wild eyes stared her down but Ghia’ta could not leave her sister like this. “You’re suffering delirium from the transformation. We Star Sapphires are beings of love.” She tried to reach across the distance and calm the Carol Ferris’ mind–

“Carol, stop!” Green Lantern flew back up to the landing. “I don’t know how you got here or into that outfit. Which, you look great in, by the way-”

“Oh, I do. Because your little tramp here is in the same outfit.” She her arm snapped back at Ghia’ta. Ghia’ta gagged, from the accusation and the toxic hatred sent with it. 

“You gotta shake this off. Whatever they’ve done to you-”

“What they _did_ was give me power.” She fired off a bolt so quick the Green Lantern barely got his energy shield up. It fractured and buckled as he hit the floor with a grunt. He opened his eyes in time to dodge her spiked heels slamming down where his head had been. 

“You let me think you were dead.” Her eyes tracked him in the air. He circled around her, leading her away from the edge. “And all the while, it was just ~party time~ for old Hal. _Wasn’t it?_ ”

“First of all, nothing happened between me and Ghia’ta. And second, this is nuts! Let’s just talk.” Ghia’ta did not need empathy to sense his desperation.

“You want to talk? Talk to the _hand_!” A violet hand materialized and arched through the air. It swatted Hal Jordan down with a crack, through the tower’s wall. Carol Ferris chased after him through his hole. 

Ghia’ta heard walls breaking and crystal shattering. She couldn’t stop them; her love – her _self_ – was not strong enough. 

She was still shaking off Carol Ferris’ attack when Hal Jordan was knocked back through the wall. He flipped around midair so his feet hit the wall and launched himself back into the fight with a giant arm stretched out in front of him. Her errant sister twisted out of the way and fired rapid energy blasts. He dodged her bullets and conjured a lasso. It lashed out and wrapped around Carol Ferris, locking her arms at her side. Hal Jordan pulled and she was dragged against his chest. Arms still locked at her side even as the lasso disintegrated.

“Let me go!” Her mouth opened wide in a howl and her legs flailed as she fought against him. But he just held her tighter. 

“I won’t.” He never looked away from her eyes. “Letting go of you was the hardest thing I ever done.”

“You’re lying. Again!”

“Carol.” His power dimmed to ambient levels. One fortified blow would splinter his body. He raised her clenched fist to his heart and whispered, “If that’s what you think.”

Her eyes were blown open but he never looked away. No one breathed. She couldn’t hold his stare and looked away. Her Sapphire Light dimmed as her fists relaxed and fell between them. 

Seeing an opening, Hal Jordan pulled her into a kiss. Carol Ferris stiffened but enthusiastically returned after a gasp. The intertwined couple floated down like petals. Love once again ended a battle and brought peace.

But Ghia’ta was not happy. 

“Hal? What’s going on?” Carol Ferris, eyes clear, absorbed her surroundings for the first time. “Where on earth are we?”

His arms dropped away from her and straightened to a soldier’s stance. “We’re not on Earth Carol. It may sound crazy, but we’re on the other side of the galaxy. On the front lines of a war. If my friends and I can’t stop the Red Lantern invasion, we lose. Everything. That’s why I’m out here and not with you. ”

Carol Ferris shook her head, “Hal, I don’t understand all of this,” she reached up to touch his cheek, “but if Earth needs someone fighting for us out here, we couldn’t have chosen a braver or more resourceful champion.”

Hal smirked, “And handsome, you forgot handsome.”

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Their bodies flushed against each other, lost in their love. 

But Ghia’ta was not happy. 

Hal Jordan, a male, was not subdued by his love. It energized him. Her sister Lantern, shined with an intensity that Ghia’ta had never seen before. Not even in her Queen. Her love illuminated her brighter than all the crystals of Zamaron, brighter than any Star Sapphire Ghia’ta had seen, all because of the Green Lantern. 

She couldn’t take it any longer, seeing them like that, and stepped out from the shadows, “Carol Ferris, you can keep him here. Safe from harm. Safe from the war. The power of your love can hold him here.” Contained in the Sapphire Statue, Hal Jordan will give the Star Sapphires unimagined power. Carol Ferris’ love will lead the way into a new era, spreading peace to the galaxy. With Ghia’ta at her side. 

“Oh honey, that’s not love.” Carol Ferris’ soft revoke jolted her out of her vision. Her level gaze fixed Ghia’ta in place as she pulled away from Hal Jordan and walked closer. “That’s selfishness. Real love is sacrifice. Putting another’s needs before your own. Doing what’s best for the person you love.” The words were gentle but their conviction ripped through Ghia’ta heart. 

“Here.” Carol Ferris took off her power ring and unceremoniously dropped it into Ghia’ta palm. “You can have this ring back. It’s not really my color.” She watched her Sapphire uniform flash and fade away, “Though I will miss the boots.” 

The ring innocently rested in Ghia’ta hand, as if it wasn’t violating everything that she knew. “But… no one has ever rejected the Star Sapphire power ring.” Her palm warmed, from the ring or from Carol Ferris’ touch, she wasn’t sure which. “No one has ever had the strength.” 

Carol Ferris smiled, her face lit up like Zamaron’s dawn, “You look pretty strong to me.” 

Ghia’ta forced the words out before her throat closed shut, “You shame me Carol Ferris of Earth. I did not truly understand love until now.” Its power, its ache. “You will be returned to your home planet.” 

The Queen’s pathways left a residue that floated across space. It was bitterly simple for Ghia’ta to meld them together and recreate the path to Earth. 

The violet tunnel flared to life behind the trio and cast long shadows over the balcony. No one was happy to see it. 

Hal Jordan stood between it and Carol Ferris. “Carol, I-“

Her fingertips covered his lips, “Do whatever you have to do. Then come home to me.” She searched his eyes for something, Ghia’ta didn’t know what. One last brisk kiss and she strode past Hal Jordan to the tunnel, heels clicking against the stone tile. Carol Ferris looked over her shoulder one last time, nodded farewell, and stepped into the light. Leaving two broken hearts behind. 

But they didn’t have time to mourn. The palace shook around them and Ghia’ta braced herself on the moving ground. 

“Green Lantern Hal, you are needed,” the robot’s voice rose out above the confusion.

Hal Jordan raised his ring, “Aya, what’s going on?” 

“The Star Sapphires have imprisoned Kilowog. His location is 804 meters North West of your ring. Razer and I are under attack. We require assistance.” 

“I’m on my way,” he spared Ghia’ta a quick glance before flying over the balcony towards the Crystal Garden. Ghia’ta wavered before took to the air too, but she didn’t follow him. 

She raced through the palace entrance and submerged her mind into the hive. Her sisters’ minds buzzed with activity around her. The machine had discovered the Crystal Garden and interrupted the Queen’s session with the Red Lantern. More soldiers were gathering at the throne room but Ghia’ta didn’t join them. Not yet. She looked out over the castle grounds. There was still time. 

She spotted the Lantern’s ship with a squad guarding it. > Ghia’ta landed in front of the platoon leader. She was a typical Zamaron soldier except for a suspicious look and the violet spear at her ready.

> The women straightened to attention, Ghia’ta released them with a hand gesture. 

>

“ _Princeps_.” The platoon leader stared Ghia’ta down.  > Are you asking us to disobey the Queen’s direct order went unsaid. The ranks shifted and murmured behind her. A few apprehensive soldiers discretely sniffed the air for a change in the Aga’po’s pheromones. 

Ghia’ta bit her lip and blinked hard. A childish tantrum wouldn’t help, but other option did she have? The distant battle sounds reverberated against the castles domed entrances and beat against her ears. Hal Jordan was running out of time. Everything would be meaningless if the males were killed. What could she do? What—

What would Carol Ferris do? 

Everything went blissfully silent. Ghia’ta drew herself together, imitating Aga’po’s grace. “Hal Jordan of Earth has a power on his side we have never experienced before. I have seen it. I have felt it. I know”

Ghia’s threw her arms open and her faultless love for Carol Ferris poured over the women. “Your are not needed at the Interceptor.” She paused and wondered how far she could push them. “Hal Jordan wishes to free men from the Crystal Garden. For the good of the Star Sapphires, you are better stationed there.” They were gone before she opened her eyes. There was no doubting her Truth. Ghia’ta watched them disappear before taking off for the Queen’s throne room. She prayed she wasn’t too late.

||||

Drapery flapped in Ghia’ta wake. Thankfully, it felt like the battle hadn’t moved from the throne room. She almost flew by the new entrance gaping in wall. Ghia’ta stepped over the rubble and surveyed the room. Cushions were thrown across the floor, shattered glass and overturned tables, charred smoke rose from the spiraling pillars. Two sisters restrained the Lantern’s robot, forcing it to its knees. A third held a spear at its throat.

The Red Lantern was encased in sapphire crystal. Only his head was free to thrash around as Aga’po raised her fist. 

“Aga’po! Please listen.” Ghia’ta floated towards her aunt. Her heart hammered against her chest, she didn’t know if she could but Aga’po needed to understand. “We must release the men. We have been laboring under an imperfect understanding of love. Earthling Carol Ferris rejected the ring and put her love’s needs ahead of her own. That is true—”

The Queen dashed her arms out, “Silence! Men spread war. The Star Sapphires bring the gift of love.” She turned to encased Red Lantern and trapped his face in her hands. He savagely bared his teeth but it was no use. His eyes glazed over at her ring’s glow. “The galaxy will know peace only when all men have been gentled by love’s violet light.” 

Ghia’ta couldn’t see what happened in the male’s mind, but she felt it when he emerged from Aga’po’s trance. His tempered rage bubbled up under his surface. 

“It’s true. You were in my mind.” His eyes widened in recognition before fury stole it away. He bared his teeth and spit, “You _stole_ the image of Illana from my memories.” 

“I meant no harm. I simply based my mechanical form on the last imprint I had in my database.” Was that… guilt on her face? Ghia’ta still couldn’t sense anything but her eyes could see fine. Was it possible for robots to feel love too? 

The Queen’s huffed, “Enough talk. This Red Lantern is dead inside. He has nothing to fuel us.” Queen Aga’po summoned her spear with a practiced twirl above her head. She leveled it at the male, energy swirling at its tip. “It is a mercy to destroy him.”  
A green light shot out and sawed at the Queen’s spear with a screech. She cried out when the shattered spear disintegrated in a blast of light and flung her across the room.

Ghia’ta eyes widened at the sight of her aunt lying on the floor, surrounded by guards as she struggled to stand. Her heart fought its way up her throat. No. _No_ , this isn’t what she wanted. 

“By the way, is that a no to the whole ‘teaming up against the threat of the galaxy’ question?” Hal Jordan stood with a released Kilowagg at the entrance. He aimed his ring and its beam cut through the sapphire crystal surrounding Razer. The crystal fell away as Razer brushed off chunks of its rubble. Retreating with the robot, the group fell back. 

Aga’po snarled and flung out her arm, “Summon the ce’phalon!” 

Ghia’ta was already out opening, trying to catch up. This wasn’t right. Nothing was going how she thought it should. Ghia’ta forced herself to breathe in shuddering gasps. What did she expect? Her Aunt to fling away thousands of years of teachings at her request? And why should she listen to her? She wasn’t powerful like her aunt or as brave as her sisters.

Ghia’ta crossed the Palace’s edge into the open air. Above her, the Lanterns fired off shots at the arriving ceph’alon. Its answering cry rolled through the air and vibrated on Ghia’ta’s bones. Tentacles encircled the Lanterns and slowly starting queezing the life from them. 

Maybe she wasn’t the strongest or the bravest, but she was in love. She was right! 

And she knew how to fix this. 

Ghia’ta flew up under the ce’phalon, into the gap between its gnashing teeth and clenched tentacles. She pointed her ring straight at its open maw let her love ebb out in waves. The ce’phalon stopped its squeezing and slowly relaxed. Its tentacles dropped down, freeing the Lanterns. 

She glanced over her shoulder, “Go Hal Jordan. Go while you can.” 

He looked back at the oncoming troops with the Queen in the lead. He flew over and clenched her shoulder. “I owe you one.”

The troops fired off shots at the Lanterns but they were too quick. Kilowogg faltered at the sight of their new sister Galia, but Hal Jordan was too strong and dragged him into the ship. The Interceptor dodged the Star Sapphire’s attacks and took off, leaving the atmosphere and the planet far behind.

Ghia’ta dropped her hand. The ce'phalon shook itself before flying away. She took a deep breath and turned around. When she opened her eyes, her sisters had encircled her. Spears ready to be used at the Queen’s command. 

Queen Aga’po kept her emotions locked down tight, but her eyes narrowed her niece and clenched her fists. “I am disappointed in you Ghia'ta. You have much to learn.” 

Ghia’ta remembered Carol Ferris’ silhouette, backlit by the tunnel. Alone, but without regrets. The warm ring tucked against her hip. 

And she smiled, “No my Queen. I have much to teach.” 


End file.
